The present invention relates to methods for supporting the orders of a transformer and more particularly, to a method for supporting the orders of an amorphous transformer.
For the purpose of preventing global warming, various energy saving measures have been groped, studied and implemented in various fields.
After a transformer is installed by a power demander and a circuit breaker is once turned ON, it is few to frequently turn ON and OFF the transformer from the viewpoint of the life of the transformer itself and facilities. In the transformer, not only a load loss is generated by a load current flowing through the transformer when a load is imposed on the transformer, but a constant loss (no-load loss) is also generated constantly under a power receiving condition regardless of presence or absence of the load. Thus these losses are converted mainly to heat and become a wasteful output.
In order to reduce such losses, various improvements have been applied to the transformer. For example, there is known an amorphous transformer in which the core of the transformer is made of an amorphous alloy and a winding structure is improved to reduce a loss. The amorphous alloy is an amorphous solid which contains iron, boron and silicon as its raw materials and has a random structure of atoms randomly arranged. The alloy is obtained by abruptly cooling the solid from its melted state. When such an alloy is employed to the core, an energy loss (hysteresis loss) caused by magnetic flux passing through the core becomes low and the thickness of the laminates of the core can be made as thin as 0.03 mm, thus reducing an eddy current loss as well. When a transformer enabling realization of such an energy saving effect is employed, this also serves as a means for reducing the amount of CO2, which is also environmentally advantageous.
It is highly demanded that such a transformer having the energy saving effect is spread and widely popular. And when the economical effect of the power demander obtained by its loss reduction as well as the environmental effect of CO2 reduction can be quantitatively compared with those of an existing transformer being actually used, its large spread can be expected.
Meanwhile, communication sales based on the Internet or personal computer communications is getting popular in various fields. However, the means based on the communication sales has not been employed in the transactions of the transformer, because it is desirable to select a suitable transformer depending on customer's power demand or actual use condition, even when a transformer is newly installed (which will be also referred to as new installation, hereinafter) or when an existing transformer is replaced by a new one (which will also be referred to the renewal, hereinafter).
The reasons are estimated as follows. In the case of the transformer renewal, in particular, when an existing transformer being now used is replaced by a new one, the power demander cannot quantitatively know what degree of economical effect caused by the energy saving and what degree of CO2 reduction when compared with the existing transformer, which leads to the fact that the demander cannot decide “transformer purchase”. In order to know the above economical and environmental effects caused by the renewal, on the other hand, it is considered to install a measuring circuit to the transformer now being used, to measure the power use condition of the power demander (which will be referred to as the customer, hereinafter), and to find a quantitative numerical value. In this case, however, a series of communications of (1) customer's order “renewal”, (2) installation of a measuring circuit and setting of date, place and personals required for previous inspection therefor, and (3) contact of a renewal proposal including its economical and environmental effects must be done especially promptly from the viewpoint of social demand of early realization of energy saving and CO2 reduction.